Valor
by Tsunami Starsheart
Summary: Thousands of years have passed since the War Of The Ring. Once again the bloodline of men has become lost amongst the many heirs and intrigues of time and the stewards bear rule once more. And Dana just wanted to go to college.
1. Glass

Valor  
  
A Lord Of The Rings Fanfic By Tsunami Starsheart  
  
Disclaimer: I bear no claims to any of Tolkien's characters or storylines. All I own are my own characters in this story and and a ruler with a picture of Legolas on it.Also people must know that this story is set in the future of Middle Earth in the Ninth Age.  
  
Tide One  
  
Dana was pouting, there was no other way to put it. Surrounded by dozens of empty goblets, each halfway filled with ice she happily poured into another with a dark brown liquid with which she drank like water. Her full pink lips stained as they greedily claimed the last few drops of the bottle. Grumbling she eyed the empty jug in distaste before smashing it against the wall. Soon followed by blue etched glasses.  
  
"Fuck it all." Dana's normally melodic voice voice harsh and coarse from overuse. Violet eyes once happy and caring now a cold grey and hateful. Long years had passed since she last cared for the golden tresses which now hung matted around her head. The young she-elve was fading. All those who once had known the current empty shell had long sice passed on. None left to see her ashen skin. Or friends to heal her shattered spirit and mind.  
  
Her grey eyes staring aimlessly round the room of cold white marble ceaslessly. Eventually stopping on a large shard of glass harmlessly resting on the ground her eyes widened hungerily. An image of elven and dwarvish children playing carved expertly into the blue. She suppressed a snort at the thought of either races youth playing together so harmoniously. Precariously Dana took the shard into her hand, a memory filling her eyes with tears. Letting the drops fall she held the edge to her fragile jugular.  
  
***********************100 Years Earlier*****************  
  
The silver alram clock went off and Eomia groaned and opened her stormy grey eyes. "Dana..Turn off that stupid thing..."She turned in her bed trying to get back to sleep, hoping her sister would get up so she didn't have to. The ringing persisted. "Damn Dana...How in the heck are you going to survive college classes if ya' can't even wake up for an alarm clock?" The seven year old sat up and threw a pillow at her sister."Wake up!"  
  
The blonde shifted slightly as the down pillow hit her but she slept on with a half smile on her face. Eomia stood and walked over to the bedstand and turned off the clock. "I guess you will just have to not go to college and live at home as a housemaid for the rest of your life.."she sighed dramatically into her sisters ear.  
  
Sitting up sharply Dana narrowly missed hitting Eomia's head. "Did I miss the ship?!" Her violet eyes alert in the sudden realization of the time. "Why didn't you wake me sooner dear sister?" Eomia rolled her eyes choosing not to respond. While she was barely seven, Eomia was known to be more mature than any of her older siblings. Dana was a close second but that was only becasue she was the oldest. Outside of their window(Dana was running around the room like a chicken with its head cut off) Eomia could see the white city, its many parapets and towers just as regal as she was sure they had been several millenia ago. Though she somehow doubted the existance of the phone polls in the time of the war of the Ring. Her eyes focused upon one of the more rundown districts where fire damage was easliy seen to anyone looking. That same fire which had forced their family to move to Osgiliath. She turned away from the view to see her sister pulling two enourmous suitases out of their room. Eomia would sorely miss her. Aside from thier mother Dana was the only tolerable woman to speak with for miles. But she pushed these feelings aside knowing Dana would have a better life once in Valinor. Educated women, especailly elven women always had better chances of succes in the world than a bar maid would.  
  
Sighing, the small girl followed her sister downstairs where four other large bags sat by the door. One of their brothers, Aramir, sitting next to them, a thoughtful frown on his face. He too wasn't very keen on seeing his sister go, even if it was for college. Noticing this Dana set the bags down and pulled him into a hug. "I promise I will write weekly and will be home on vacations, it is not as if you will never see me again."  
  
"What if you choose to live in Valinor for the rest of your days?"Eomia voiced her concern as Dana moved to go upstairs again."You don't know what you will choose in a few monthes time."  
  
"Aye, I don't,"she bent down on one knee to face the girl,"but I do know how much I care for the rest of you and I know I could never willingly stay away from here for too long. You two are my family, my siblings, amin mela lle." She kissed Eomia's light brown hair and stood again. An aged chestnut haired woman walked up to Dana.  
  
"Take care of yourself my dear daughter. May the valar protect you." She held her child tigtly to her as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She knew Dana was 18 and no longer an adolescent but she would always be her baby. A sharp knock interupted the pregnant moment and Dana in the briefest of seconds considered not going, but before any actions could be made her brother had opened the door, a man in dusty uiform stood there, the bright orange cab behind him. Reluctantly Rosmary realeased her child and together they loaded the bags into the car and before they knew it she had left.  
  
Left to find herself, her future, her doom. None knew. Dana Olvar was just gone from thier home for who knows how long. Off to college across the sea in the undying lands. 


	2. Future Begin

Valor 

A Lord Of The Rings Fanfic By Tsunami Starsheart

Breathing in the rich pungency of the sea salt air, Dana smiled, even if she had only been to the ocean just one time in her life before, she still retained the same love for the sea that her elven ancestors shared. A love rooted deep inside her very core, not only as a comfort but a sense of protection. She knew with an absolute certainty that as long as she was near the open sea that she was safe. Which made it very fitting that she would be going to a place born of the sea, as were its people, to become more than she already was. Being a half-elf in a world of men was nothing. Granted it didn't mean much in the elven world either, but there was less of a chance of people stopping to point. Even if the world was tens of thousands of years of age, as civilization is measured, being one thing was still considered better than being half of something or even worse, a combination of several differant races. Dana was going to Valinor to become something that would require some semblance of respect. Something people couldn't scoff. Something people wouldn't scoff.

But more than that, Dana had always needed to find her father. Valinor seemed the most logical place to begin the search. Over eighty percent of Middle Earth's elves dwelled in the western haven, the chances of finding him were quite great.

* * *

Four Years Earlier

* * *

"Now, who can tell me when the elves returned to Middle Earth?"the aging teacher asked his second period World History class. A few students raised their hands, a small mousy blonde near the back seemed more than slightly excited about having a question asked that she knew the answer to. "Yes...Miss Olvar?"

"The sixth age!"She answered happily much to the glares of her classmates. "The elves have not yet left permanently either, they now live in both Middle Earth and Valinor."

"Very good Miss Olvar. Do you know why they came back?" Mr. Crich asked her.

"Umm.."Dana closed her eyes for a second to think trying to ignore the scrutinizing glances from her classmates,"No...I don't..."She shook her head.

Remina Starelle rose her hand which the teacher called upon,"I know they came back to Middle Earth."She spoke with an unmistakably arrogant tone. "They came back to find some new whores. You know..like Olvar's mum."

With that, the teenage Dana ran from the classroom in tears.


End file.
